Metal gear naruto
by demonnero45
Summary: What if naruto, fed up of the villagers and his supposed 'friends' had found an odd looking scroll containing a special technique that can take you to where you most rightfully belong? OOC Naruto, Dimension Travel, Rewritten MGS/maruto Xover. Pairings: Sniper Wolf/Naruto Snake/Meryl Others decided later
1. A Discovery of Something Better?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid 1, 2 or 4.

Summary: What if naruto, fed up of the villagers and his supposed 'friends' had found an odd looking scroll containing a special technique that can take you to where you most rightfully belong?

"_Sakura has a fishy smell coming from down below" is thoughts_

"this is speech" is speech

Flashback! Is flashback obviously

"**I am Kyuubi hear me rawrr" is Kyuubi's**

"**What I'd give for a succulent Rabbit" is kyuubi's thoughts.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Chapter 1: A Discovery of Something Better?

Walking through the village, Naruto, Mindful of the hateful glares of the village and the cold shoulder from both his former teammates and old sensei, kept his head down and trailed slightly behind his team, on the way to hand in a mission report to the Hokage. "_It's just my luck that I got stuck with my old team for that mission"_ Naruto thought sulkily. As they were approaching the tower, Naruto thought back on how his situation with the villagers went from bad, to worse.

6 Years ago – Sasuke Retrieval

*They both dress as they do in canon*

"SASUKE!" Naruto roared, standing atop the water directly across from his target. He was a mess, wounds littered his entire body, his left hand was numb from the strain of sustaining Kyuubi's Chakra for so long, what stood out most though, was the puncture hole in his orange jacket, and the scar, just to the left of his heart. His sword, named Yamato after a cool Book he read, lay pierced in the statue of Uchiha Madara's eye. 

The aforementioned Sasuke just stared back, not a shred of emotion visible in his eyes. He to was no worse for wear, although lacking a scar, he lacked the advanced healing that the Kyuubi offered its host, so his wounds were openly bleeding, a particularly nasty one going diagonally from his forehead to his left cheek, just narrowly missing his eye, was bleeding badly, blood practically covering the entirety of his face.

Naruto, enraged by the seemingly uncaring response, lunged towards Sasuke, who flipped back, just missing the claw that was aimed to take out one of his eyes, and went through quick hand seals, before stopping on tora "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu", Sasuke expelled an enormous fireball from his mouth, tinted purple from the use of his cursed Chakra, straight at naruto, who in turn took a deep breath, and belted out a roar powerful enough to not only disperse the jutsu, but to also blow Sasuke straight into the stone log of Hashirama Senju, knocking Sasuke out cold. Naruto, relieved that the fight was over, but still wary of the possibility Sasuke may be faking it, kept the kyuubi's cloak on and powered up a Rasengan, before cautiously approaching the base of the statue. 

"Naruto?" Hearing a voice behind him, he quickly turned his head, recognising the voice of his sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Now, from Kakashi's point of view it looked like Naruto was about to finish Sasuke off, and in a rather brutal manner also, and this went against everything he had taught the team in their relatively short time as comrades. Kakashi, not seeing the full picture, sped over to Naruto and, after slapping a suppression seal on his neck, quickly knocked him out and, summoning quite a big dog, put naruto on its back, and went over to gently pick Sasuke up, before beginning the long trek back to Konoha.

*Konoha Hospital*

Naruto awoke, groaning as he could feel the ache in both his muscles and his bones. Sitting up he surveyed his surroundings and realised almost immediately that he was in the hospital, he wasn't alone in the room however, unknown to naruto, there was an ANBU in the room, ordered to report to Tsunade as soon as the Blonde awoke. Not even 5 minutes later, Tsunade Senju, Godaime hokage herself entered, picking up his medical charts, she examined them closely, before putting them down and walking to the window, then, after a long, tense pause, she spoke "what were you thinking, brat? Do you know just how much trouble you've landed yourself in? Not to mention the fact that you were ordered to bring him back alive, which you nearly failed to do, as according to Kakashi's report, you attempted to KILL him!" she turned, looking at him with a face full of rage and disappointment, and left, not hearing Naruto's weak "but baa-chan..."

The following day Naruto was released from the hospital, and as he left he decided to go to his favourite ramen stand, Ichiraku's Ramen, for something to eat, just as he was sitting down and about to order his meal, the rest of his graduation class, the rookie 9 they were called, walked in (minus Sasuke) and approached him, "Hey guys! I was just about to grab a me..urghh!" he was interrupted as his crush, Sakura, hit him, knocking him off his chair. Forming a circle around him, the rookie nine proceeded to hurl insults at him, calling him things like "traitor" and "scum" but it was Sakura's words that hurt the most "Kakashi-Sensei always taught us that those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon a comrade are worse than trash! And you did both! So what does that make you? Your nothing to me Naruto! I wouldn't be affected if you just up and died!" she ranted at him, before stomping off, the rest of the rookies following along.

*Flashback End*

As they entered the Hokage's office, the air immediately became tense, as the Hokage herself studied naruto closely before saying "Kakashi, report". "Hai Hokage-Sama, the mission was a success, Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto have been eliminated, we have their heads sealed in a scroll to validate the success of the mission" Kakashi responded, before withdrawing a scroll and laying it on the desk, before unfurling the scroll and, in a puff of smoke, the heads of the aforementioned people appeared. Tsunade inspected the head of her ex-teammate and his sidekick before saying "alright, take the heads to the bounty office and cash in the heads, Naruto can stay as I need a word with him". As they left Naruto gave the Hokage a questionable look, to which she sighed before answering his unspoken question "Naruto, I hate to give you this bad news, really, I do, but the council have decided that your becoming to much of a threat to the village, your already one of the strongest in the village, second to only myself, Jiraiya and maybe Kakashi, they're worried your going to rebel, so they've come to the decision that you are to have your chakra sealed, and live a civilian life. I'm sorry Naruto, there was nothing I could do." She told him, before turning around in her seat, facing the window. Naruto just stood there, mouth slightly agape in shock, before, sensing the unspoken dismissal, he walked out the office, slightly in a daze.

As he got to his apartment, he slumped down on his bed, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep, mind whirling with questions.

*The Next Day*

Naruto awoke, feeling fatigued and angry, and got dressed in his usual outfit. (Vergil in the new DMC trailer, thats his outfit) looking at the clock, he saw it was only 3 am, and he decided to go for a walk to clear his head, and to try to make sense of the situation the council had put him in.

He soon found himself in front of the Hokage tower, looking up at the huge tower he had an idea _"maybe, just maybe I can find a seal that will override the one that will lock up my Chakra, the best place to look for something like that, would be the Personal Vault of the Hokage, well, what do i have to lose? Life is basically over if my Chakra is sealed anyway."_

As Naruto was sneaking about in the hokage tower, he managed to make his way to the Hokage's office, and he snooped around the office, looking for any sort of clue that could help him find the vault, however, as he was looking through the draws, he stumbled upon a formal document _"Naruto Uzumaki is to have his Chakra sealed at 12.30pm on June 2__nd__...THATS TOMORROW! Now I definitely need to find this vault!"_ Just as he finished that thought, he found an odd button that looked out of place n the draw, pushing the button he heard a soft creek behind him. Looking at the source of the sound, he saw the bookcase in the library open up, and then a set of stairs descending into darkness. Going down the stairs he noticed doors to different rooms, with rooms labelled 'Taijutsu', 'Genjutsu', 'Ninjutsu', 'Kekkai Ninjutsu(Barrier)', 'Jikukan Ninjutsu', 'Kenjutsu' and finally, the one he was searching for was located deep in the depths of the hidden vault, titled 'Fuinjutsu'. When he walked in there he stood, shocked at the seemingly endless rows upon rows of scrolls, they seemed to be labelled by usage, such as release seals, elemental seals, suppression seals, chakra seals, gravity seals and so many more, Naruto went straight to the release seals, seeing as he needed the release seal to chakra seals, finding one he figured should work, with his limited knowledge of fuinjutsu that is, he stuffed it into his pouch, and ascended back up the stairs, however, on his way up he paused at the Jikukan Ninjutsu door _"Jikukan Ninjutsu are supposed to be one of the most powerful forms of jutsu in the world, if I learn one of these, no one will be able to mess with me in this village!" _ with that thought in mind he entered, upon entering he noticed the very obvious lesser amount of scrolls "i guess they must really be rare then huh..." he murmured to himself, he walked over to the single stack of scrolls, rifling through them till one caught his eye, The scroll read:

*_dimensional transportation jutsu*_

*_The use of this jutsu can have one of two effects, the first is as the name implies, it will transport you to another dimension, however, the second, and much more likely, effect is that the stress of going through the portal will tear your body apart at the molecular level, completely erasing you from existence, so use this jutsu with caution. Also, be warned that this jutsu is a one time use, there's no going back._

When he was through reading the scroll, only one thought was going through his mind "_Woah! With a jutsu like this i could start anew! There'd be no prejudice from the villagers, and only people I deem worthy will be privy to the knowledge of the Kyuubi!_) after putting the scroll in his pouch he quickly made his exit, making sure everything was the way it was before he came, and left back to his apartment.

When he got home he grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note saying:

_**Dear whoever is reading this**_

_**I'm so sick of the way everyone is treating me, I've proved myself time and time again, trying to get this villages approval, well I've had enough! I'm done with you and this whole village, ill do one last service to the village by going somewhere you will hopefully never find me.**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

When he finished writing the note, he put it on his desk, and walked over to the scroll containing the Dimensional Transportation jutsu and, after reading everything through and double checking the hadsigns, he performed the jutsu.

Looking around he noticed that nothing had happened, before a rumbling shook his apartment. Keeping from stumbling by channelling chakra to his feet, he watch as a swirling mass of black and purple appeared before him, before he could even react, the mass lunged at him and engulfed his entire body, the last thing he heard before consciousness left him, was the familiar and terrifying voice of his life long companion.

"**Hmm...What have you done now you infernal Ape?"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's the new and improved chapter 1.

Naruto is 18 and a Jounin of Significant Power, however, he won't be so powerful that he can dodge bullets, or destroy a Metal Gear on his own. He may be able to deflect a few with his sword, or roll out the way as snake does, but that's it.

He wont Get the Hiraishin either, and no Fuuton: Rasenshuriken either...or will he? (definitely no hiriashin though)

He also will be a lot colder to people who aren't his friends.

Pairings are as followed:

Naruto/Sniper Wolf (may add naomi hunter)

Snake/Meryl

Otacon/? (Won't be decided until mgs2)

Raiden/Rose (won't happen until mgs2)

He WILL NOT become a cyborg, he could very easily handle one with the use of sage mode, however, this isn't the sage mode your all thinking about either, and im still undecided if i want Naruto's Kyuubi Mode in this.


	2. A Learning Experience

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid 1, 2 or 4.

Summary: What if naruto, fed up of the villagers and his supposed 'friends' had found an odd looking scroll containing a special technique that can take you to where you most rightfully belong?

"_Sakura has a fishy smell coming from down below" is thoughts_

"this is speech" is speech

Flashback! Is flashback obviously

"**I am Kyuubi hear me rawrr" is Kyuubi's**

"**What I'd give for a succulent Rabbit" is kyuubi's thoughts.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Chapter 2: Weird people.

"_ugh...What hap...oh yeah, the Jutsu, did it work?! Oi furball! What did you mea...!"_

Suddenly Naruto heard a loud bang echo from his surroundings, years of ninja experience kicked in and he quickly dived behind some containers, looking up he saw a walkway with a VERY, in his opinion, beautiful woman on it, holding what appeared to be a long mechanical device in her hands. Looking in the direction she was aiming the strange device, he noticed a woman lying in a pool of blood, a very serious looking wound around her stomach and a man in an odd looking blue spandex peeking from behind a wall. Looking back to the woman he noticed she'd spotted him, gazing at him with a look he couldn't quite decipher. He turned his gaze back to the man, who he'd noticed was now aiming a similar looking device at the woman, before, with a twitch of the finger, a bang sounded out through the area. Looking to where the man was aiming, he noticed the woman had dropped, a substance he thought looked like blood coating her hands and coat, a droplet hit his nose, immediately sending him the smell of _"ketchup? But why would she...ahhh a trap for the man, smart, the inuzukas back home would never fall for that though"._ After that thought, another thing occurred to him _"those things they're holding must be some sort of weapon, but DAMN, I never even saw the thing that caused the wounds, just the slight distortion in the air, i definitely cant let one of them hit me"_

(Sniper wolfs POV)

"_Damn It! I Underestimated that Solid Snake. He truly does live up to his name"._Finishing that thought, Wolf noticed something moving out the corner of her eye. Quickly turning and looking down at the mysterious intruder, Wolf couldn't help but check him out to assess the danger he could pose to her and her mission, he appears to be a man in his late teens fully decked out in black with some type of armour covering his front and back along with a sheathed O-katana. On the sheath the name yamato was etched onto it.(yes it is vergils yamato but the sword doesnt have any powers I dont own DMC either T.T). She then examines his face and finds bright blue eyes and 3 whiskers on each cheek.

"_A sword? Who uses swords in this day and age? Hmm... He's cute though ill give him that. Ha ha ha, Better see what side the little ninja wannabe is on in this whole mess."_

Hearing a gunshot but not reacting fast enough, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and looked down to see that she had a bullet hole in her top and the bullet had only been halted by the body armour she had on. "_Damn! That'll leave a nasty bruise, luckily he hit a fake blood pouch. i'll go along with this". _Getting an idea, She proceeds to fall to the ground clutching her stomach as if critically injured.

(Normal POV)

Naruto watches as the woman drops her weapon and falls to the floor. Hearing footsteps rapidly approaching his position, he peeks round the containers and spots the blue spandex wearing man nearing where he was, acting quickly, Naruto ducks back behind the container and hides under a cardboard box "_geez, what a cheap trick, I seriously hope this works" _he thought to himself. Watching as the oddly dressed man ran up the stairs, he too cant help but notice that the woman from before wasn't there, peaking through the flap of the box he see's her hiding behind the container in his previous position. The man, obviously finding no sign of his assailant, went to the door that was to the left, as he reached the door it made a buzzing sound and wouldn't open.

"Freeze! Hold it right there Mr. Solid Snake" Turning around, weapon aiming at the speak, the man now know as Snake froze, seeing the woman he had supposedly injured, up and well, gun pointed straight at him. Hearing the door behind Snake open, Nauto looked towards it and watched as roughly 10 soldiers, all dressed in beige with black balaclavas on, poured from the door. "_Well, this doesn't look good for that 'Snake' guy". _

Sniper Wolf, with a victorious smirk on her face, sauntered up to Snake and, laying a hand on his chest, spoke "So the snake has finally been caught? Shame I was hoping to play with my prey a little longer."

one of the two soldiers there shouted to snake. "Put your gun on the ground NOW!" Backing away from the man, Wolf watches as he places the weapon on the ground "Now, kick it over towards them" Snake, having no choice but to comply, kicked his rifle over to the soldier. Picking up the weapon, the soldier then proceeds to strap it to his back.

Wolf then walks backup to Snake and, getting a lot closer than she did before, almost as if she was going to kiss him, suddenly scratches his cheek hard enough to draw blood and leave 3 shallow cuts across his cheek.

"Now I have marked you as my prey" Naruto raises an eyebrow at this statement _"I think she's a few screws loose"_ "and my prey never escapes" Wolf announces tauntingly. Two soldiers come up from behind Snake and knock him out with a blow to the head, they then drag him through the door, muttering things like torture and prison cell for you.

Once the rest of the soldiers have left, Wolf turns around and Shouts "Come out little ninja, I know you're in there!".

Naruto, in his cardboard box freezes up, not expecting to suddenly be called out like that. Gathering his courage, and stepping out of the box, he places his hand on his sword, and walks out into the open, where he sees Wolf standing there, a smaller, one handed type of these 'Guns' aimed at him. Looking at him with suspicion and more than a little intrigued by him and his sudden appearance, asks him the first things that pop to her mind, "Well? Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Naruto, realising just how much trouble he could potentially be in, holds both his hands up in a surrender position, showing he means no harm, and says in a controlled tone of voice "Im Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. And as for what I'm doing here, well, honestly, I have no idea, I dont really know where I am ha ha ha..." trailing off at the end, Naruto is surprised to see Wolf walking towards him, gun down and with a smile on her face. As she gets in front of him, she places a hand on his cheek, leans forward and whispers "Nice to meet you 'Naruto', you can call me Wolf, and it's VERY nice to meet you", as she finished talking, she suddenly kisses him on the lips, and, pulling away, Naruto begins to feel an odd sensation overcoming him, he looks at Wolf, who's just standing there looking at him, and realises "_damn, must have been some sort of pois..." _were his last thoughts as he fell forwards, Wolf catching him as he falls. "Time to take you to the bossman, see what he thinks should be done with you, aye cutie?" she then proceeds to carry him towards the door that Snake and the soldiers had went through earlier.

(somewhere dark)

Snoring can be heard, though it could also be called a tornado with the force the snores were coming out, but suddenly, a giant eye, blood red in colour, and with a black, slit pupil snaps open

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's chapter 2 REDONE!

Sorry it took so long guys, im not gonna make excuses, I did just simply forget to upload this chapter, id had it written, ready to upload but completely forgot, so again, Id like to apologise to you all :)

I got this review from a guy/girl calling themselves Z saying i nerfed Naruto's speed by making him unable to dodge bullets, well, i personally don't think any ninja, save the raikage and the yondaime hokage could dodge bullets, and the yondaime would have to throw a kunai and have it land first before being able to doge, but if you all think this is an issue let me know in the reviews and ill rectify it : )

Would anyone like to beta this story as im sure there are quite a few mistakes that i have over looked.

Next chapter should be much longer than this one as i am looking forward to typin up the conversation between (SPOILER!) Deepthroat and Naruto, Liquid and Naruto, and maybe, just maybe, ill have a blast at a fight scene, I wont tell you who between though, itll be a surprise! Think of it as an apology for the long wait : )

Anyways, sorry again my fans! Ryan out!


End file.
